


of roses and resets

by grundlemuncher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mentions of frisk - Freeform, Mentions of resets, egregiously sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grundlemuncher/pseuds/grundlemuncher
Summary: papyrus loves him. this reset, sans will let himself love back.





	of roses and resets

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was done for the dozens of incredible people who came out and donated to me earlier this week so i'd be able to eat. i truly cannot thank you enough, but i hope this shows even a fraction of my appreciation. i feel so fucking loved and supported.
> 
> come talk to me at grundlemuncher.tumblr.com

“AHEM,”

Papyrus began, hands on hips, one cocked forward in a pose he probably thought was alluring (and his enthusiasm was making it work for Sans, actually). “ROSES ARE RED, ECHO FLOWERS ARE BLUE. YOU MAKE MY SOUL SING, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!”

With a flourish well-practiced from countless Mettaton reruns, Papyrus presented a red rose from behind his back. Sans stared, the whites in his eye sockets near vanished, stunned.

It was a real rose, as well as Sans knew. He had seen pictures before, of course, from the various bits of media that fell from above to their starved-for-information Underground. But roses didn’t grow down here - couldn’t, without that natural sun. The only flowers Sans had ever seen were the cerulean Echo Flowers that chattered away in the marsh, and those yellow ones that grew, creeping, out from beneath the Ruins door (and sometimes spoke, too). The bright vibrance of the crimson rose stole his non-existent breath away. It was impossibly, eye-stingingly Red. It reminded him of Frisk’s soul, or the blood that spilled from his own chest before the world faded and reset, reset, reset.

Papyrus jostled his hand, prompting Sans to jam those memories away and carefully, so carefully take the rose into his own boney hands. It was bruised on one side and missing a petal or two, but the velvet texture nearly hurt his metacarpals with how real it was. It _was_  real.

“wow, bro.” Sans breathed, and Papyrus puffed up in his peripherals.

“I FOUND IT IN THE DUMP.” He explained, the location not taking away the incredibleness of the rose in the slightest, not for either of them. Sans tore his gaze away from the splash of crimson in his grip, Papyrus grinning so wide it looked painful. It didn’t falter as his tall brother looked over his head, somewhere faraway that Sans could not follow.”PRETTY AMAZING, RIGHT? …I’VE GOT A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS WEEK, SANS.”

“ _you’re_ pretty amazing.”

“ _JUST_ PRETTY?” Papyrus teased, smiling.

“oh, you’re _definitely_ pretty.”

Sans beamed at the blush at on his brother’s face.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus pounces on him the minute they get home. In an instant it’s all teeth and tongue, Sans breaking into elated laughter when his brother pulls him up into his arms. He drags Sans’ shorts off in one swift move, dropping him onto the couch and dropping himself onto his knees.

Sans lies back, legs opening wider for his brother to get between. He lays his hands across the back of Papyrus’ skull, occasionally letting out a groan and trying to press him closer.

“shit.” Sans hisses as Papyrus drags his teeth across his hip. His brother glances up at him.

“LANGUAGE.” He mumbles into Sans’ lap. Sans huffs out a laugh.

“like i can control that with your face in my crotch.” At Papyrus’ deadpanned stare, Sans sweats. “it’s a compliment, bro.”

“HM.” Papyrus seems to accept this, returning to his ministrations, conjuring a tongue to trace along his brother’s bones. Sans squirms, and Papyrus wraps his hands about his hips to hold him still. “WELL I AM EXTREMELY GOOD.”

He is. Sans muffles a yelp behind his hand as magic fills the space of his pelvis.

“YOU’RE WET.” Papyrus states, blinking at his conjured, dripping pussy. Sans shivers as his hot breath brushes his lips, and blushes at the hint of pride in his brother’s voice.

“heh, well, yeah.” He doesn’t know what else to say to that, suddenly embarrassed by Papyrus’ laser-focused gaze. Sans forgets all about it when his brother pitches forward and drags his tongue up, entrance to clit, in a single broad stripe.

“shit!” 

The smug look on Papyrus’ face as he thoughtfully licks at his cum-smeared teeth is nearly enough to undo him again. Sans relaxes by inches, releasing his white-knuckled (though he’s a skeleton, his knuckles are always white) grip on the couch, a shaky sigh rattling out of him as Papyrus straightens.

“WE OUGHT TO GET A SWEAR JAR.” Papyrus teases.

“you’d rob me blind.” Sans replies, voice thin. He doesn’t tell him that it’s happened before, in other timelines.

When Papyrus encircles him in his long arms, Sans lets himself nestle into the touch, burying his face in his brother’s neck and loosely clinging to his ribs. The taller skeleton hums contentedly at the gesture.

Pitching forward, Sans licks at Papyrus’ neck, the third vertebrae down, soothing away the bad memories and taking his brother’s moan as forgiveness for not doing more.

It never took long for Papyrus. So starved for attention as he was, just a few loving touches was enough to have him keening. In any other situation, Sans would have loved how little work he needed to put in, but here, his brother near-whimpering at the simple drag of his fingers down his spine, Sans would have traded this easiness away in an instant if it meant Papyrus got some of the respect he so craved from the world.

“SANS, CAN I…?”

“thought you’d never ask.”

Untangling his fingers from his brother’s ribs, Sans reaches down to find Papyrus’ cock has formed, rigid and waiting. It twitches at his touch, hot and heavy in his palm, and drools precum as he jerks it. Papyrus moans beside his head.

Ever impatient, Papyrus only lets him get a few strokes in before he surges over Sans, turning and pinning him down on the couch, flinging his brother’s knees obscenely wide so he can kneel between them. He ducks down to admire the smooth, blue and dripping pussy that clenches at the motion.

Papyrus is already muttering under his breath as he works Sans open with his fingers - first one, then two and three. Already well lost in his brother’s touch, he can’t tell if Papyrus means him to hear the loving babble pouring out of his mouth.

“SO GOOD, YOU LOOK SO GOOD, SANS. LOVE BEING WITH YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU LIKE THIS.”

Sans feels every knuckle of Papyrus’ fingers catch as they slide in and out of him. His brother scissors them slowly before curling them up, over and over, drinking in Sans’ expression as he pulls choked moans and broken swears from him.

Managing to open his eyes is a damned feat with the waves of pleasure coursing through him, but when he does,  Sans remembers why he doesn’t often let them have sex facing each other. Papyrus is staring at him slack-jawed with lust, absolutely love-struck, praise still falling from his mouth like prayers. It goes straight to his soul like a shot, just how much Papyrus loves him, and for a moment Sans forgets all the words he tells himself like useless and lazy and failure. He deserves this, deserves _him_ , and finally lets himself just ask.

“papyrus,” Sans gasps. “please.”

Papyrus smiles.

He enters him slowly, his girth still causing him trouble in Sans’ tight pussy. Sans breathes out slow, or tries to, hitching as Papyrus bottoms out. Ever the considerate lover (and guilty brother), Papyrus waits for Sans to adjust, pressing sloppy kisses to his open mouth. It’s only when Sans gives a brief, rigid nod that Papyrus begins to move.

Sans’ brother doesn’t do _slow_.

Hips snapping forward, Sans is pounded into the couch. He cries out, unbidden, embarrassed and adoring. It’s so _good_ \- the wet slide of Papyrus’ cock, the stretch, how _heavy_ he feels inside of him. Hearing Papyrus groan like he’s never wanted anything more than this, Sans endures the brutal fucking with pleasure, turns his mind over to it. His brother, _his brother, Papyrus-_

Sans wants just a little more, wants to cum, please, but he can see Papyrus’ face above him, scrunched up and panting with the effort to last a little longer. He knows his brother loves this, loves him, and wants to stay in this moment and make it last. Sans leans up, teeth clinking against teeth, holds Papyrus’ face in his hands and murmurs, “stop, stop.”

The effect is instantaneous. Papyrus pauses mid-thrust, eyes snapping open. He goes to pull out but Sans wraps his legs about his hips, keeping him deep and twitching. “ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT’S WRONG?”

Sans cunt throbs at the earnest concern in his brother’s voice, but he wills himself not to rut up into him. Instead he tilts Papyrus’ head to meet his own, opening his mouth just enough to let his conjured tongue lick at the other’s teeth. He can feel Papyrus’ confused gaze on him, but he sighs into the kiss anyway.

“…SANS?”

“slow down. stay with me.”

Papyrus blinks.

His hips still move in slow circles, unwitting and teasing. Sans runs a loving hand down his spine and Papyrus grins through a groan.

He presses his teeth to Sans’ again, carefully, letting them slide across each other before licking them open.

“…I’M HERE.” Papyrus breathes into Sans’ mouth.

His thrusts pick up speed again, delving deep into Sans’ warm cunt. It’s altogether too much - too full, too hot, and Papyrus is still staring down at him like he’s the only thing worth looking at. He doesn’t even feel the build up, it’s suddenly just _there_ , and his orgasm takes him shouting over as Papyrus fucks him diligently through it.

“bro! bro, _fuck, p-papyrus!”_

“YES, S-SANS, YES, _YES_ -” And then his brother is cumming too, twitching inside him as he overfills his lovingly abused cunt and spills over.

They breathe, in and out of sync from one moment to the next, until Papyrus lifts his head and flashes Sans a weak smile.

Papyrus holds his hip down with one hand as he carefully pulls out. Sans hisses at the stretch, cunt still tight, his brother shushing him comfortingly. He knows Papyrus could probably go again, but Sans rarely has the strength for more than one orgasm. True to form, his conjured genitals dissipate not long after, leaving only a smattering of blue and orange cum clinging to his pelvis.

“WOWIE…” Papyrus mumbles, as quiet as Sans has ever heard him, a dazed smile on his face. The expression is so him, so here and real and happy, Sans laughs tiredly.

“you really rattled my bones.”

Still basking in the afterglow, Papyrus completely forgets to be annoyed at the terrible pun he’s heard countless variations of, and just giggles honestly. He rolls to the side and takes Sans with him until their positions are reversed. Sans lays weakly atop his brother, who wraps him in a loose hold. They lay there, pleasantly exhausted.

“SANS?” Papyrus’ voice cuts through the fog, a warm note in his sleepy sonata. He grunts in reply. “…WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, EARLIER?”

“what was what.”

“YOU KNOW!”

“what do i know?”

Papyrus huffs, pulling away from him a few inches. Sans cracks open his eyes to find his brother looking up at him, brow furrowed, uncharacteristically shy and concerned. “THE WHOLE… THE ‘STAY WITH ME,’ STUFF.”

Sans blinks up at him once, slow. “why, you goin somewhere?”

“SANS.”

“would you grab me some grillby’s on your way back?”

“UGH. WHATEVER.” Papyrus settles back down and tugs Sans tighter to his chest, aggressively affectionate.

“thanks bro.”

“THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. POST-COITAL CUDDLING IS RESUMING.”

Sans grins, burying his face into Papyrus’ shoulder and letting himself drift off to sleep. If he thinks he hears Papyrus tell him thank you, he lets himself believe it’s his unconscious playing tricks.

Tomorrow, the Human would emerge from the Ruins and take control of his little home and short life - but tonight, tonight was his, it would always be his. He would always choose Papyrus.


End file.
